


Cisco and the General

by TheFlashpoint



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: After when Leo married Ray I suppose I don't know, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, General Schott is on Earth-1 and doesnt like it, Hurt/Comfort, Or maybe some place after like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Takes some place awhile after the Earth X episodes, somewhere around there use your imagination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlashpoint/pseuds/TheFlashpoint
Summary: General Schott was a tough man who lost much in his miserable life.





	Cisco and the General

**Author's Note:**

> The general goes by "Schott" and will continue to do so the entire fic.  
> Its still your boy Winn though, just Earth-X him.
> 
> If I ever have to type 'interdimensional extrapolator' again, I'll cry.

General Schott was a tough man who lost much in his miserable life. Not only did his father want him dead before he himself died, but Schott also lost someone whom he loved as much as Leo loved Ray. When the hero known as ‘The Guardian’ ended up slaughtered by the Dark Arrow, Schott became closed off and distant, only wanting what he thought was best for his people and refusing to ever let anyone change his mind.

This was until Earth-X made a breakthrough and with the help of Earth-1, took down some of the planet’s worst villains. It started to feel safe again, and everything was looking up. Sure there were Nazi here and there, but sure enough the freedom fighters managed to take them down swiftly and make their world safe once more. Unfortunately this did not change Schott’s broken personality.

Yes things may be looking up, but he always felt so torn about what he himself was to do next. He never thought they would win, and he never thought he would be going through this breakthrough without his partner by his side. Countless nights Schott woke yelling in fear and shaking as he tried to shake the image of Guardian’s mangled body from his mind. It was almost a month until Leo finally walked into the man’s room while he was calling for help in his sleep. Schott having jumped out of bed and pinning Leo to the floor before realizing just who it was.

“Citizen Cold!” he snapped in surprise, quickly scrambling off the friend and pressing himself up against the bed, “I’m sorry you just...you came up on me and I didn’t realize-”

“You were calling for help, I thought someone was trying to kill you.” Leo cut him off, his voice filled with concern. “I think it's time we talked about your issues General. Before you command me to leave this room and ‘never speak of this again’ I will remind you that I was studying to be a therapist before all of this. I am only here to help and with how you’ve been acting for nearly a month I feel it's best we get you out and to some place filled with less...reminders.”

Schott frowned.  _ Nothing is wrong with me _ , he thought,  _ I’m perfectly fine and managing on my own. _ Though by the look on Leo’s face it was quite clear the man would not take no for an answer. He let out a defeated huff. “I...fine...I’ll let you take me wherever the hell you want for  _ three weeks _ . Better than being cooped up in this old safe house anyway.” Leo smiled, nodding as he picked himself up off the ground and helped Schott back into his bed.

“Trust me when I say we are in for a nice trip tomorrow General. Be sure to pack your things as we will be headed over to Earth-One in the morning.” Before Schott had much of a chance to protest, Leo was swiftly out the door and on his way back to he and his partner’s room to finish sleeping.

Getting ready for the few weeks ahead of him wasn’t hard. Clothe, some comfort items, and a blanket was all Schott had managed to pack by the time Leo was up and ready to go. Leo proceeded to pull out the interdimensional extrapolator and open a breach before he kissed Ray goodbye and told him to take care of the place while they were away. Stepping through the breach was different to say the least, while Leo casually walked through, Schott stumbled over his own feet and nearly fell straight into someone else on the other side.

“Barry Allen!” Leo exclaimed, giving the taller boy a tight hug, “It's so good to see you. I trust things are well here on Earth-1?”

“As great as they could be honest.” Barry smiled, “Good to see your trip was okay. Cisco mentioned you were coming over with the General but he didn't actually mention why. So, what brings you two here to Earth-1?” As Barry and Leo chatted away, Schott took it upon himself to wander the new area. He knew of Leo’s own trip here on Earth-1, and heard stories of it whenever he could, but he never thought he’d manage to come to the place himself.

The air felt cooler, breathing it in felt much easier, and the tech of the planet looked almost fun to mess around with. He slowly made his way down one of the halls of STAR Labs as he looks around quietly, his thinking being interrupted by the sound of someone swearing softly to themselves. “Now how are we going to communicate with the legends if you don’t work with me here!” it snapped. “I’ve made two interdimensional extrapolators just like you, why are you being so stubborn?”

Schott faintly laughed as he watched the other tinker a bit more. “You know, stabbing it with a screwdriver isn’t going to make it work. Perhaps you should try using your tools correctly.”

The other jumped, knocking a few things off his desk and swiftly flipping about to see just who it was that caught him off guard. “Oh uh...you lost? Last I checked we don’t just allow people into STAR labs. I mean they're allowed in the museum but not this area and uh...how’d you get in here again?”

“Oh right. They call me General Winsl... _ Winn _ Schott. I'm one of the lead generals on Earth-X or in this case I guess it's Earth-53 now.” he cleared his throat nervously, “It's weird getting use to calling it that I guess, but I suppose it's a step forward and away from the past.”

“General! Right, Leo said he and you were coming for a visit. Names Cisco Ramon, or in other cases, Vibe. It's nice to finally meet you.” Cisco grinned, clapping his hands together, “I take it Leo and Barry are in the main lab? We should probably be getting back over there.” Schott simply nodded and followed silently behind Cisco as they made their way back to the main room. Cisco somewhat relieved to see Leo and Barry still chatting away.

“Ramon! It's good to see you are doing well since I’ve last visited. I was just telling Barry how the general will be staying with you for a few weeks.” he mused, “I myself have to make my way back to my Ray, apparently a bit of help is needed that only my gun can take care of.”

“Wait, no, that was not the agreement Citizen Cold!” Schott frowned, “You said you were going to stay here with me and make sure everything was okay. We literally just got here!”

“Yes but that was before Ray contacted me and told me he needed my gun.” Leo patted his cold gun in its holster. “So. Now the plan has changed and Barry and I have agreed that Cisco can look after you until I get back.”

“What?” both Cisco and the general exclaimed in unison. “No, no, no. I already had to spend months with Barry sleeping on my couch and I do not need a general from Earth-53 staying there. Thats my place, and I don’t even really know him!”

“It won't be that bad Cisco really, if anything it gives the team a chance to get to know the guy who almost got rid of our one way home!” Barry snorted, “I would offer to let him stay in Iris and I’s place but Iris won't be happy with it, and I know you have a spare bedroom.”

“Well actually if The Ray needs Citizen Cold then perhaps I should go back and-”

“No.” Leo promptly interrupted. “Listen General, not offense, but with how you’ve been recently it's just not safe for you on Earth-53. The Freedom Fighters love you and you  _ are _ our general, but you are going to take this command and you are  _ going _ to stay here. Consider it an order from your therapist.” he patted Schott on the shoulder reassuringly, “I’m not abandoning you here, if anything I’ll be back in a jiffy.”

Schott tried to follow his partner back through the breach, unfortunately Barry Allen was a speedster and was easily able to catch him before he could. He grumbled a complaint and shoved the taller man off him before sulking off down the hall. Schott needed space to breathe and time to think and he wasn’t going to get it with Cisco and Barry bickering about the current situation.

Finding the way out of the labs wasn’t too hard, a elevator ride to the roof of the building and he was outside, getting the best view of the city that he could. This city was already so much different from what he called home. The sky was bright and blue, soft clouds drifting away in the breeze. The air to him actually felt breathable, back on Earth-X it was almost impossible to breathe without the hint of chemicals or death. He didn't want to say he loved this unfamiliar place, but it was helping him relax just a little.

Schott spent about half an hour on that roof before he noticed Barry zoom his way out of the building. ‘Probably off being a hero’ he thought. This Earth was lucky to have someone like him, the Flash his own earth got was nowhere near as nice and sincere. He shook himself from his thoughts when he overheard footsteps behind him.

“There you are, Barry was worried you found some weird way home.” Cisco leaned against the edge of the building next to Schott, taking in the view before them. “I told him your only way home was through me.”

“Would be nice to get back to my team. The Freedom Fighters won't be able to go on without their commanding general there for them.”

Cisco sorted. “Last I heard, two of them and part of Team Flash got on perfectly without you while you tried to sabotage their plan. I think they can handle a few weeks without their general, specially if you got someone like Ray and Leo in charge.”

“I was only going through with the original plan. Our plan was to take out the breach machine as soon as possible, and your friends weren’t exactly from my earth so why would I trust them?” Schott retorted, “But...you are right. Ray and Leo can handle themselves fairly well. It's why we tend to send them out on the harder missions, because they’re a pair who can handle them.”   
  
“You ever worry about one of them not coming back? I mean Leo is only human, and while Ray has powers, he has to charge via sun right? How often does he get the chance to do that?” Schott scrunched his nose, he knew Cisco was only trying to make small talk, but why would he ever ask something like that?   
  
“I trust Leo and Ray.” He paused, thinking about his next choice of words as if the world depended on them to be correct, “I trust that they can handle themselves without getting themselves too hurt. They’re a team after all, teams work together and look out for each other. They ask each other for help and they don’t go out on their own and try to take on one of the strongest dangers alone.” Schott took a breath, “Because it would only get them killed.”   
  
“You make it sound as if Leo or Ray have tried to do that before.” Cisco looked to the General with worry and question in his eyes. “Did...did they do that? Did one of them almost die?”   
  
“No! Lord no, Leo and Ray are foolish but they aren’t that foolish. Sure sometimes one gets caught, but the other always comes back to save them. I knew someone else on our team who was pretty close friends with me, he went out of his way to try and take down Dark Arrow alone and he uhm...well it didn’t go well for him to simply put it. He ended up getting himself killed.” 

“I uh...geez you don’t hold anything back do you?” Cisco huffed a bitter laugh. “Look, I promise you this earth is so much better than the one you're from. In fact if you want I can take you around later so you know where everything is.” He straightened himself out, stretching his arms and yawning. “Now I'm not so sure about you, but Im feeling like some coffee, so how about I show you where Jitters is?”  Schott wanted to reject the offer but Cisco was already making his way back into the building, not feeling the need to put up with the general’s protests. He sighed and soon followed after the scientist as quick as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you know how hard it is to write a fic where I have to call Winn "Schott' the entire goddamn time just to make it so you can tell them apart? Its fuckin' impossible like...shit dude I'll be surprised if I don't start calling Winn by his last name by the time I finish this.
> 
> I don't exactly have beta readers so if I see something out of place, I'll go back and fix it.  
> I'm surprised theres not more writing about General Schott quite honestly, I found him to be a very interesting version of our good boy Winn.


End file.
